The Flower Room
by Shesweet
Summary: The Flower Room is the place of beautiful women at your beck and call, sounds perfect, right? But the problem is that it is over five decades in the past and serves certain death for Cyn. Third story to Crimson Fever
1. The Nightmare

**AN: Hey! This is my brand spankin' new story of love, betrayal, burlesque, and the south! Lotsa sex/violence/Adult situations are featured strongly and a lot in this story. And all tha disclaimer stuff is always in effect!**

**Well enjoy! These stories are my babies so do talk bad bout my babies!**

**Smooches and Southern Etiquette!**

**Shesweet!**

The Flower Room is the place of beautiful women at your beck-and-call, sounds perfect, right? But the problem is that it is over five decades in the past and serves certain death for Cyn. When she starts to dream that she is the star attraction at the show and she is shot and killed, she soon finds that she is linked to the woman spiritually and she may not escape the dream alive.

_Geoffrey looked handsome in his tuxedo, his hair slicked back. He looked down at what she was wearing, it was a pink leotard that fit very well to her form and had ruffles on the bottom. It had a small black bow in the center of her chest and a garter. She was holding a large black feather boa._

"_Did you have fun, Gardenia?"_

"_Please, that's my stage name. I'm Nicole." She said posh like._

_He stepped towards her. "Fine, Nicole. How's Tucker?" He pushed the hair off of her neck and kissed it._

"_He's fine. A bit unsettled but fine."_

"_Mmmmm. Your job doing you well?"_

"_Yes. Tucker should be expecting me back soon. Wouldn't want him any more worried, would we?"_

_He rubbed his face against hers and kissed her ear. "Of course not." He said his voice crisp. He slipped his hand under the garter. He started to kiss her mouth hard. She pulled back soon after._

"_Um, I don't have time to do this again. I have to get on stage, soon."_

"_I will be seeing you later, Gardenia." He kissed her lips. He flicked the feathers that stood broadly from the band in her hair._

"_Goodbye." She said flatly. She slipped out the door and walked down the hall. "Tucker!" He turned to her as she ran down the hall and took him in a hug. He was wearing a suit and black leather cummerbund. Tucker, a man named Pierre, and another guy Danny were the security team._

"_Did he hurt you?"_

"_No, we just touched a little. Or he touched me a little."_

"_Five minuets til stage time." A man said._

"_Okay!" She yelled after him. "Tuck, help me find Rose and Daisy."_

"_We're right here." Rose said from behind her. She was a short woman with brown hair, fair skin and a red outfit where Nicole's was pink._

"_Tucker, I love you." _

"_Good luck." A crisp voice said from behind her. She closed her eyes so not to show her fear. _

"_Ya'll ready to go on? Dase? Rosie?"_

"_As ready as I'll ever be." Daisy said smoothing her outfit, which was white. She was a blonde who was as tall as Nicole. They stepped through the crimson curtain and on stage. Nicole peeked out the big curtain to see a crowd of men and a sign that said, 'The Flower Room'. The beat started up and Gardenia, Rose, and Daisy started to dance. The girls started to sing. The walked down into the audience and sat on random laps and Nicole was worried to find herself on Geoffrey's. _

_He whispered in her ear. "Do what I say." She looked confused. "Do what I say and you won't get hurt. Or worst. I could kill your partner in crime up there." She looked down and saw he was holding a gun. He wrapped his hand on her upper arm. She stopped singing. "Not a word. You filthy tart. Don't try to get away or lie yourself out. I know all about you. And you won't be with me. Tucker is no better. We're of the same blood. So you have five seconds to say it yourself or the garden gate is shutting on Gardenia. And if I can't have you nether can he. So dump him. " Her eyes darted around. Then she stood up, snatched her arm out of his grasp and ran on stage. _

"_Security! That man has a gun!" She yelled and then she turned to Tucker and whispered, "Get your gun." She turned back to the crowd. "We will be back in fifteen minuets once this man is escorted off the premises." And walked off stage. She went straight to the dressing room and passed a calendar: It said 1955._

"_Are you okay?" Louisa (Rose) said. _

"_You said he had a gun?" Mercedes (Daisy) said._

"_I am fine, Ladies. I am just a little tired; we should get ready to go back on stage." She slipped out of the leotard and into another costume._

_Fifteen minuets later they slipped back on stage. They went on dancing and singing when Nicole heard a couple of weird popping sounds. Then a feeling of cold went through her hip, into her thigh, and down her leg. She fell to the ground. There were some other noises and she pulled the gun from her underwear band and shot when she saw Geoffrey. He pulled the trigger. She heard gun shots get louder. The bullet flew at her…_

"Tucker!" Cyn yelled as she sat up abruptly. She was sweating and breathing hard. She looked at the darkness around her and crawled to the edge of the bed and walked to the door between her and Sam and Dean's room. It was cracked slightly so she could see outlines of various pieces big furniture but not where the brothers were sleeping. She eased the creaky door open and walked in. "Sam?" She hissed. "Sam!" She turned to see a gun sticking out of the darkness. Cyn screamed bloody murder. "Please don't shoot!" She yelled helplessly.

"Cyn?" Dean's voice croaked.

"Dean?"

"What's going on?" Sam said sitting straight up.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"You were going to shoot me!" She said starting to cry.

"That's why you're here?"

"No!"

Dean sighed. "Just let me put some clothes on and wake stupid over there-"

"You sleep naked?"

He rubbed his eyes. "No, not most of the time, in my boxers okay?"

"Oh." She turned around and said under her breath, "Damn." Dean sat up and looked at her as she went back into her room.

**Oh I certainly hope you love it as I do! Such awesomeness I can't wait for you to tell me about you opinion!**

**Love **

**Shesweet!**


	2. Dreaming

**A/N: Hey! I'm updating one day after I posted the first chappy. I don't really like doing this but I want to. So enjoy! And Review! **

**Kisses and Cabaret**

**Shesweet**

"It's 4:40 in the morning and she's screaming about being shot and you are talking about sleeping naked-what the hell is going on?"

"Sorry Sam. I just had a crazy dream where I was a 1950's showgirl and my name was Nicole and your name was Tucker and yours Geoffrey. And you killed me." She said with a deep breath.

"What?"

"And I worked at the Flower Room and I was Gardenia. I had two other dancing partners named Rose and Daisy. But I just knew that we were a couple and Geoffrey, I think loved me."

"It was just a dream. You did almost go to hell. Go back to sleep."

"Okay but I'm leaving the door open." She got in bed a slowly fell asleep.

"_We have to stop meeting like this." Geoffrey said slipping his hand to the back of her bustier and untied it. She held it in place with her left hand and the right held her shoes._

"_Yes, we do. Do you have the hundred upfront?"_

"_I do." He waved it in front of her he slipped the five bills in between his teeth._

"_Those are filthy."_

"_So?" He lay back on the bed. "Come'ere." She got off her knees in front of him and lay next to him. He rolled over on top of her she took the money and put it in the waist band of her panties and he kissed her neck and earlobes. _

"_Do you want it like you usually do?"_

"_Uh-huh." Her grabbed her hair and pulled it gently. She moved her arm that was holding the bustier and put her shoes in that hand. He kissed her and slipped the bustier off completely and it fell to the floor. And they continued to kiss and started to make love. There was a knock on the door…_

Cyn gasped and opened her eyes. She was sleep on her back. She wiped sweat off her forehead but realized she was holding something-one of Nicole's shoes! She sat up and she was topless and her shirt was on the floor. She got up and put it on and went to the boy's room and woke Sam up.

"Sam! Look!" She held up the shoe. He looked over his shoulder but turned his back to her again.

"So you have a shoe."

"I don't own shoes like this but, Nicole does."

"That's nice." Sam said half sleep.

"And Nicole got her shirt taken off in my dream and I woke up without mine. And my earlobe was wet."

"So?"

"So these are more than dreams, Sam. These are premonitions, set back in time."

"And?"

She scratched her lower back and she pulled the money out of her panties. "Look! The money that Geoffrey gave Nicole in my dream for sex." Sam rolled over and looked at her.

"Woo. A hundred dollars. You must be good." She cut him a look. "Here, let me see it." She handed it over. "Series 1945? I don't think you would find one this old in this condition."

"See? They're not just dreams. Give me your computer." She took it into her room and Googled The Flower Room. It pulled up several articles.

One said _The Flower Room was a burlesque house, located in Las Vegas, Nevada, that rented out rooms for the performing women to prostitute. It was open for a period of almost thirty-five years until the massacre on June 3 1955 where five dancers died and 15 people in total including the star attraction Nicole Ann Watson also known as 'Gardenia' were killed brutally. The building no longer remains because it was burned down on the massacre's ten year anniversary but is now home to a new club that is open all day from 1:30 til 3:30._

"Whoa! Sam come here!" He dragged himself into her room and looked at her. "Look!" She pointed to the computer.

He looked at it. "And?"

"She was killed."

"And?"

"Look." She moved the computer to him. There was a picture of 'the Flowers' in front of The Flower Room. Sam went pale. There was Cyn-or Nicole and the guys were standing behind them there he was and Dean.

"Oh god-"

"And don't say it's a coincidence but you know damn well that coincidences are when you have the same suit as someone or same name-not when your picture is about a burlesque dancer over 5 decades ago who looks just like you!"

"Okay it's our kind of problem. But what does this mean?"

She took a breath. "I don't know. But I'm sure it's something." Sam looked at her. "I'm not crazy it's really there."

"I'm sure. Why don't you go to sleep?"

"I can't. I might wake up dead."

Sam rubbed his eyes. "What if it was true, what would you do?"

"I don't know." Cyn looked disappointed. "Think about it, I'm having dreams about a place that I didn't know about. What if it's my past life?"

"It could be. Do you think it's serious?"

"I think it was fate that brought us so close to Vegas."

"Oh come on you sound like Dean."

"I'm dead serious. We have to go. If I want to sleep–or wake up, again then we have to stop this."

"Okay we will see about this. I'll stay awake with you."

"Okay, thank you."

"I still think you should sleep."

"Shut up."

"Okay." Sam yawned. "But I'm just sayin'-"

"Let's watch cable." Sam put his head in Cyn's lap. She gasped. "The Notebook. I love this movie." Sam groaned.

"Kill me."

"This is a beautiful movie."

"Oh god help me."

"Shhhh!" They lay there watching the movie. Cyn was crying and Sam looked bored out of his mind. "Oh it's so sad-and happy. Oh I love Allie and Noah's relationship. Don't you?"

"I don't want to watch this movie. I could care less."

"Guys suck."

"I've half seen this movie."

"When?"

"I watched it with Jess."

"Oh. So you can watch it with her but not with me?"

"I didn't watch it with her I slept through it with her."

They watched it in silence for a while longer. Cyn was crying again and Sam was half sleep. "He's building the house anyway! This movie is beautiful."

"Yea, that was Jess's favorite part too." Cyn looked taken aback. She pushed his head off her lap and stood up.

"You ass! I might die if I go to sleep and you can only think about Jess?" He stood up too.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"You know what? You still love her!"

"No I don't. She's gone."

"Yes you do! You've mentioned her twice!"

"And why do you care we're just 'friends with benefits'. God! You're a firecracker! Anything can set you off!"

"And you're a pussy!"

"You're psychotic!"

"You're an asshole!"

"You're a mental patent!"

"A son-of-a-bitch!" He stepped up and grabbed her by her shoulders. She looked relatively scared with her eyes wide. He kissed her passionately. "So you're not pissed?"

"No, I'm totally pissed. You just looked sorta crazy beautiful, so I had to kiss you."

"Oh." She squirmed and made a high pitched noise. "Sam, please let go, you're hurting me."

"Oh, I'm sorry." He let go and covered his mouth. She stepped back a little.

"It's okay." She looked at the clock. It said 7:03. She climbed on to the bed. "My bed is so comfortable. Here. Feel."

"Is that an invitation?" Sam said with a smirk.

"Maybe. Only if you want it to be."

"I think it is. I accept your invitation." He took a step towards the bed.

"This is my formal invite. Com'on. I think we should try out our new arrangement." He climbed on to the bed and they started to kiss. "Wait. Do you have a condom?"

"Condom?"

Dean woke up and saw Sam fishing around in his dresser drawer. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm looking for-you know-protection."

"Are you sure mine will fit you?" Sam found one and held it up.

"I'd rather it be too small than too big. Yes. It will do." He started to chuckled then he dropped it and it fluttered under the dresser. "Damn it!"

"Yea, you sound sorta insane-"

"Sam if you don't hurry up I'm going to start without you!" Then she giggled.

"God speed, man, god speed." Dean looked around. "Here." He reached into the nightstand and pulled out a condom.

Sam took it and started to run towards the bathroom but stopped and turned around and looked at Dean. "It sort of alarms me that you have this at such close access."

"And be unprepared? Not likely."

"Sam?"

"Coming."

"I will be if you don't hurry up!" He ran into Cyn's bedroom quickly.

"How was it?" Dean asked raising his eyebrow.

"It was okay-"

"She's not here-"

"Okay. That was possibly some of the best sex in my life. I mean the girl is a gymnast and she is so beautiful. And she has this tattoo of a figure-8 on her hip-"

"So that was the best out of the three times you've had it?"

"Whatever. I'm in such a good mood I'm going to ignore you. How'd you sleep?"

"Pretty good until your delusional girlfriend busted in."

"Hey guys?" Cyn stuck her head in. "I'm feeling like I need an extra boast. I want to go for a run."

"Be my guest."

"How long will you be gone?"

"Twenty minuets. I'll call you if I need anything."

"Okay. Have fun."

"Bye yall." She shut the door.

Dean looked at Sam. "You love her don't you?"

"What? Love-it's complicated-yes."

"I think she's into you too. Why don't you just say it?"

"I don't know. She just doesn't seem ready for me to say it. I mean, how many girls have you dropped the 'L bomb' on?"

"Well one. Cassie. And she dumped me on my ass."

"That doesn't mean she didn't love you too, it just meant she dumped you on your ass."

"You are such a jerk."

"I learned it from my brother."

Dean opened his mouth then closed it angrily. "Sam, you are just bitter cause I'm the one that came out with the looks."

"Obviously I got a tad more of those looks than you think."

"Wanna go out?" Sam and Dean stepped outside.

"Man this place is a dump, look," He kicked a box. "Someone's pregnancy test."

**Ha! You get it? You would if you read the last chapter of Underworld. Well seeya!**

**Shesweet**


	3. Jogging

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for the reviews! You already know that I'm going to ask for more! I love you!**

Cyn ran along when she started getting violent flashes of Nicole and Geoffrey together, having sex. Then of Nicole being left behind by a car. Nicole crying and yelling. Of Nicole and Tucker talking. Then Nicole getting shot. Cyn had a searing pain in her hip then her heart. She fell over on the side of the road. She lay there and blacked out.

"Ma'am? Ma'am!" Her eyes fluttered open. There was a man hovering above her. He had brown hair, hazel eyes and light brown complexion. He looked about her age or slightly older. "Are you okay?"

"Just a little dizzy." He held out a hand to help her up.

"Do you need a ride to your house? I was driving along when I saw you on the opposite side of the road passed out."

"You don't have to give me a ride." She swayed a bit on her feet.

"No, I think I should." He threw one of her arms over his shoulder and helped her to his truck. "Which way?"

"Mmmmm, keep going the way you are. It's a hotel." She pressed her head against the head rest.

"You obviously aren't from around here."

"The fact that I'm in a hotel?"

"No, the fact that you have an accent."

"Oh yeah, I always forget I have it. No I'm not. I'm just coasting through with-friends."

"And you're out running by yourself?"

"Well, they didn't want to exercise with a girl." She sat back. "I am so tired."

"Well go to sleep. I'll wake you when we get to the hotel."

"No!" He looked confused. "I mean, I couldn't. I'm probably getting on your nerves."

"No, not really. By the way, I'm Damien."

"I'm-B-Cyn."

"Well, B-Cyn. It's nice to meet you." They pulled into the parking lot. "Where am I going?"

"Um, look for an old black Chevy-Impala I think." He dove all over.

"Um, there's not one here."

"Oh! I remember the number now. 112." He pulled up.

"You don't need help getting in do you?"

"No."

"Do you need my number?"

"I could use it." He rattled off the numbers and she put it in her phone. "Thanks Damien. See you later." She shut the door and walked up the stairs. She saw a note on the door that said 'Gone Drinkin'. Dean had obviously written it. She weighed her options 'Go out with total hottie and have fun or stay here and watch Golden Girls on Lifetime? Hottie, Golden Girls?' She turned and saw that Damien was still sitting there. She ran back to his car. "We should go have fun. But you should let me change my clothes."

"Um, sure."

"Unless you have something to do?"

"No, not at all."

"How about you come in and wait for me."

"Okay. Sure." She led him upstairs and into the room. She went straight to the bathroom. "So, tell me about yourself, Cyn."

"Well, I have led an interesting life. And I am on the move a lot." She threw a sports bra she was wearing out of the bathroom. "I have a strange line of-passion." He heard water start up.

"And you said you're here with friends?"

"Yes."

"And they move around with you?"

"Yeah. It's how we met. They're crazy."

"And they're the ones that are 'Gone Drinkin'?"

"Yeah. Dean is sure into drinking."

"Dean?"

"Yeah," She stuck her head out to look at him; she had a tooth brush sticking out of her mouth. "He's one of my friends. Along with Sam. Tell me about you Damien." She spit out toothpaste in the sink.

"Well, I have an interesting job. And everytime I tell a girl this she thinks I'm gay. I make jewelry. With my brother Brad."

"I don't think you're gay." She stepped out in jeans and a red and black polka-dot bustier.

"If I was, I'm not anymore."

She laughed. "You make jewelry…?"

"Oh, and I have a loft and at nights I am a bartender."

"Oh?" She grabbed her black leather jacket off the chair. She slipped on some black pumps.

"Yeah. I work two jobs to pay for my Mom's care. She has Alzheimer's but I can't do it so I hired a woman I grew up with, Chris." They stepped out of the room. They got in the car and started down the street.

"That's so sad."

"Well Mom has moderate Alzheimer's so in essence she's a bit lucky."

"Where's a place that's open right now where I can dance and we can have a drink?"

"Are you even old enough?"

"I can be."

"How old are you actually?"

"Nineteen."

"We'll go to Sanchez's. They get really awesome performances." He pulled into a parking lot.

"Okay."

**A/N: Thanks for reading my story!**

**Love to love you!**

**Shesweet**

**see above!**


	4. Sanchez's

**A/N: Hi! I'm in a rush so no witty remarks, love you much!**

**Shesweet**

"Dean, all the good sane bars are most likely closed right now."

"And? Who says we want good sane fun?"

"The brain cells that aren't fried."

"Hey, here's a place. Sanchez's."

"Lord." They went in and sat down. They had a drink and Dean had started flirting with a woman when they heard:

"_Step inside, walk this way, you and me babe. Hey! Hey!"_ Sam looked up and saw a women dancing on the bar. She was singing along and turned around. It was Cyn! She then twisted and squatted down and came back up while dancing against a pillar.

"Pour some sugar on me!" She sang. "I'm hot, sticky sweet. From my head to my feet, Yeah!" She started dancing in front of this guy.

"Cyn!" Sam ran over to her and tried to carry her down. "Stop."

"I am just getting started. And my name is Gardenia when I'm performing."

"Gardenia…? Holly shit! Dean!" He ran back to the table where there was a woman on his lap.

"I'm busy Sammy."

"No! Cyn is here!"

"So, she can make her own decisions." He started to kiss the woman. Sam got frustrated.

"But who's watching you guys' kids?"

"I don't have kids." He said to the blonde on his lap and they started to kiss again.

"But what about Dakota and Sara and Hannah-?"

"Oww!" The blonde got up and walked away. "Se bit my thung!" He held a napkin to it to make sure he wasn't bleeding.

"Well look at the bar!" Cyn had gotten a boa from somewhere. She twisted and shimmied her way around the bar.

"Nice." Dean said with an upwards nod. Sam looked at him. "What? I mean the song choice." The song ended and she got applause.

"Well Cyn is no longer Cyn: She's Nicole."

"What? You mean the fifties burlesque chick from her dream?"

"Yeah, but I don't know why. I mean she was fine when she took that run." Cyn sat down on the bar and wrapped her legs around the shoulders of a guy. She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek and rubbed the top of his head. She giggled at him and then had everyone give him a round of applause.

"Whoa."

"See! I can't take ya'll no where. You get high and connect with your past lives. No more bars for you."

"Talk to Showgirl Cyn over there." Sam took a drink of his beer. He got up and sat at the bar. She walked over and sat in his lap. She leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"_Have you decided to forgive me, Tuck?" His head was overwhelmed with cabaret music._

"_What for?"_

"_Giving in is what for. I promise it meant nothing to me. Just come home, please. Even Marisol misses you."_

"_Well, tell her I'll be home."_

"_I love you." She kissed his ear._

"_I love you too." He found himself sounding like he had a heavy southern accent._

"_Your shift is over. Why don't you on head home? I promise I will be home soon. Geoffrey isn't due here so I have to be with a few more costumers. I'll be there." She got up and walked away. Her dress hung low in the back and front but was short also. It shimmered as she walked in her trademark sway away from him. The only time she looked back was to wink at him. Her hair was in tame curls allover her head and slightly flipped at the back. The front was parted at the side and had one big tidal wave curl that spiraled to her cheek bone._

"_See you soon, Nicole." She slipped back stage to see her friends. _

"_Marisol?" The women turned around. She was older than Nicole's age of twenty-one. She was around when the house opened up thirty-five years ago and didn't look a day over thirty something with large, round blue-grey eyes, slightly pale skin and naturally flaming red hair. She was short and very curvy with cleavage cleavage and cleavage to spare._

"_Nicole. How do you need my assistance, sweetheart."_

"_I just need to talk. Alone."_

"_That can be arranged. Carlton! I have to take a break. Tell Daffodil I'm not going on til the next set."_

"_Got that Tiger!" Her stage name was Tiger Lily. She led Nicole down the corridor to her dressing room._

"_What do you need to talk about Gardenia? That handsome man you have on your hands?"_

"_No, it's about," She shivered. "Geoffrey. He-Tuck walked in on me and Geoff in the midst of-a situation. And he was heart broken."_

"_Well, he does know that that is your job. What made him heart broken?"_

"_Well, we weren't here but it was work. But it was outside the building. And I had to do it or-" She almost let it slip._

"_Or what, sugar?"_

"_I am not at liberty to say exactly but it's something nobody around here wants to know about me. And everything will change and I will get fired and Tuck and I will never get married. We need this money."_

"_You can tell me Nicky. I promise I won't tell anybody or let it cloud my view of you."_

"_I don't know." She bit her lip. "I-I-"_

"_It's okay. No matter what you'll always be my baby girl."_

"_I'm black. Well, part black but everybody treats me as though I'm lower than dirt. They don't care that only part of me is black."_

"_Hell!" Nicole's eyes widened. "You mean that was it? You're black? My Momma is black! You had my heart about to stop cause you're black?"_

"_You're part black?"_

"_Yeah! My saving grace is that my daddy was German. That's how I got the scarlet locks."_

"_So, you don't think any less of me?"_

"_No. Carlton knows all about me being black. You don't have to worry around here. In this house? We stick together. My girls, even the white ones, all treat everybody with respect. And they know I would beat the lord and everybody out of them if they mistreated any of the others."_

"_Thanks Marisol, I feel so much better."_

"_You know I love you, child, and nobody's gonna hurt you as long as the lord has strength and I'm around."_

"_I love you too. Thank you." She leaned over and gave Marisol a hug. "You should be getting out on stage."_

"_I'll talk to you at home." She kissed Marisol's cheek. Marisol applied powder to her cleavage. She stood and walked with Nicole out the door._

"_Thank you." Someone tapped her shoulder._

"_You have a request. Go to the Lavender Room. Oh wait-Diamond Room."_

"_Diamond?" She looked away but was obviously upset. Only the highest of high rollers called for the Diamond Room. She'd only been in there wit two people Sir Jacques from France and-Geoffrey. Though it hurt a bit with Sir Jacques she rather be with him than Geoffrey who was (1 a ruff lover (2 was stingy and selfish (3 could be very intimidating (4 when he wasn't stingy he acted as though they were steady or something and completely over compensated and (5 liked her to be overly vocal and she wasn't _that _secure in her sexuality. Not enough for others to hear. "May I ask who requested me?"_

"_Um a Mr. Geoffrey Dean."_

"_Great. Thanks Carlton." She turned and looked at Marisol._

"_I can think of worst punishments. See you Nicky."_

_He led her down the corridor to the Diamond Room. He opened the door to reveal the beautiful room. It had white and silver silk linens and a canopy that had crystals hanging off of it. It was truly immaculate. Of course she couldn't truly enjoy it. Geoffrey stood, his usual handsome self, looking out the window with his hands behind his back. He was dressed as always in a custom tailored suit and his hair slicked back and so many women would die at the opportunity to be intimate with him. And she saw it as a curse._

"_Evening to you, Gardenia."_

"_It's Nicole."_

"_Evening to the Lady of the Evening."_

"_That's not funny." She said her voice without tone._

"_I'm sorry." He stood to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. He slowly kissed up her neck. She felt his mouth open and he ran his tongue up and down the side of her neck. "There's something so special about you. Tuck caught himself something here. Tall and curvy. And eager to please." He chuckled slightly and ran a finger along her collar bone without having to look up. "So beautiful. Just divine. Where would like me to touch first?"_

"_Geoffrey, I-I can't say. You chose."_

"_Well," He rubbed the small of her back. "I'll be the rear of a horse. She's modest too."_

"_You already are one." He pulled her to him roughly._

"_Don't make me, little lady. You know damn well that I have complete control." He said, not as ruff as his words were. He smelled her hair. "How about you waltz yourself over to that bed and disrobe." 'He is so sleazy!' She thought. He let her go, so she un-zipped and removed every piece of clothing except her stockings and shoes. He liked her to leave those on. She lay on the bed facing him. His eyes examined every inch of her body, marveling at every curve and contour. He walked over and poured himself a glass of scotch. He swirled it as he looked at the slight fear in her face._

"_Are you going to get drunk or are you going to touch me?"_

_He chuckled. "In time Gardenia." He sipped. "In time."_

"_Nicole."_

"_Why do you tempt me?" He took a drink._

"_What! I tempt you!"_

"_And she has a temper."_

"_You son of a bitch." She got up and started to pick her clothes up. She stood up straight and he grabbed her, one hand around her wrist the other around her waist. "What do you think you're doing?"_

"_Where do you think you're going?"_

"_Home to my fiancé." He pulled her up against his chest._

"_See, you do tempt me." He threw her on to the bed. He climbed onto it too and loomed over her. "And I like it."_

"_You are such a-" He kissed her. "Jerk! How the hell are you related to Tucker again?"_

"_First cousins. You know that. Let's not talk about him." He pressed his thumb under her bottom lip. "Nicole Ann, how come you never considered me?"_

"_Because, Tucker's a better person and I love him and you can't stop love." _

"_Who says?"_

"_Are we going to do this? How could you do this to your cousin?"_

"_Do what? His girlfriend?"_

"_I think we're done here, Mr. Dean."_

"_I'm not so sure."_

"_But I am. I could call security."_

_He chuckled, amused. "Easy. I do own part of this club."_

"_What?" She sat up hitting her head against Geoffrey's shoulder. She laid back but her forehead ached._

"_I do. How about we have some fun?" He leaned her back onto her back. He slipped his jacket off then unbuttoned his shirt reveling his plain white wifebeater and biceps that were rock hard. "What's my name?"_

_She sighed. "Geoffrey Dean." She said flatly._

"_Louder. Scream it." He leaned his weight on to her._

"_Geoffrey!" She yelled. "Geoff-fucking-rey!"_

"_Thank you." He kissed her neck and put a hand on her breast. He affectionately rubbed his face against hers._

"_Wait. Stop. You've got to stop acting like were together. Please keep it professional."_

"_Sorry. My last wish is to make you feel uncomfortable."_

"_Bullshit." _

_He laughed. "You are quite the fire cracker." She pulled his pants down around his thighs… Cyn_


	5. Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have

**AN: Heyo! I don't own the name of the chap 'Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have With Taking Her Clothes Off. Panic! At the Disco does and I had nothing to do with it. It just seemed like the perfect name for it and you'll see why. And if you don't know the song...You should!**

**Love,**

**Shesweet**

"Sam. Sammy!" Sam snapped his eyes away. That face! So fucking smug, trying to steal his girl! He made a fist and punched him in the jaw. "What the fuck was that for?"

"You-I-I'm sorry. It was a flash from Cyn's past life and evidently we're cousins. And you were in love with Cyn."

"What, why would I love her?" Sam punched Dean in the arm. "Sorry."

"Where did Cyn go?"

"She went thada way." He pointed to some guy who was sitting at a table. "Once you guys snapped out of your crazy trance." She was dancing with a guy with skin kinda lighter than hers. Sam ran up and grabbed her arm.

"Tuck-I mean Sam. I," She looked at the guy then at her feet. "Damien this is Sam. Sam this is Damien. I have to talk to him for a second." Sam dragged her to the hall leading to the bathrooms.

"Are you 'you'?"

"Yeah. It's Cyn. Um," She laughed nervously and crossed her arms. "That whole thing was interesting."

"Yea. But why here?"

Something rang in her head. '_The building no longer remains but is now home to a new club that is open all day from 1:30 til 3:30.' _ "Um, Sam? Think this is The Flower Room? This is the club that opened on the grounds that used to be it."

"Well that makes since but what can we do?"

"I think we should leave."

"Why?"

"Because it will be June 22nd at midnight. And that's the anniversary of my-Nicole's death."

"I see."

"Good."

"Well we really should go."

"Yeah before I start to do a striptease." They got Dean walked out of the bar. As they got into the car Dean broke the silence.

"So, do you remember dancing to 'Pour Some Sugar On Me'?"

"Well, I do enough to know that I'm probably going to have my picture up on a wall because that place was never that hype."

"How'd you meet Damien?"

"Who's Damien?"

"I met him because I blacked out on the side of the road and he found me took me to the room and I changed and we came here."

"What do you know about him?"

"I know that he makes jewelry with his brother and that he works there at night. And he's twenty-two and about 6'3 and approximately 200 pounds."

"He's probably gay." Dean said under his breath.

"He told you all that?"

"I swiped his ID briefly."

"Cyn!"

"I gave it back." They filed him in on their theory. Dean looked Sam.

"Are you crazy? Well if I learned anything in this job it's that even the stuff that seems impossible can be true." Cyn was sitting in the center of the backseat and blinked slowly. Then she dosed off. "Cynthia!" Dean barked, waking her up.

"I'm just so tired. Can't I rest just a little while?"

"If what you guys tell me is true, no."

"Then can we get some coffee or something?"

"Yeah, cuz you're going to have to stay awake." Sam dosed off in the seat next to Dean. "Sammy! Get up! Uppity!" Sam shook his head as if to clear the sleep.

"Man, this sucks." Sam said. Dean pulled (cutting many people off) into a gas station. "What are we doing?"

"Look, you guys are going to be hopped up on as much caffeine and sugar I can get. And better not go to sleep. As a matter fact," Dean cranked up the air condition and turned the radio up as loud as it would go. "And Sam, if Cyn falls asleep lay on the horn and visa versa." He climbed out and ran into the store. He heard various honks and yells. He grabbed Coke's, caffeine pills, four packs of Pixie Stixx, sugar, Red Bull, water, Tab Energy, Rockstar Energy Rush! Energy and potato chips with a few sandwiches. He dumped it all onto the check-out counter. The cashier looked at him with a questioning look. Dean smiled at her. "Me and my friends have finals so we have to pull an all-nighter."

"Okay." She rang it up. "That will be $25.20."

"What?"

"That's what the computer says."

"Okay." He handed her 'His' credit card. "Thank you." He walked out of the store and opened the car door and saw that Cyn and Sam were both asleep. He honked the horn and threw a pack of Pixie Stix at Sam's head. Sam sat up really quick and rubbed the side of his head.

"Ow." He whined.

"Eat em'!" He threw a Tab at Cyn and it landed in her lap.

She opened her eyes and looked down at the soda. "No diet Coke?"

"Nope. Regular."

"But this is full of sugar and I gain weight in my hips and butt first."

"And of course you couldn't bear to gain any, Twiggy." She cut him a cross look and opened her pop. "Here." He handed her some Pixie Stix. Soon they were wired-but in different ways. Cyn was twitchy, nervous, and paranoid and she tried to sing along to songs she didn't know. Sam was talking a mile a minuet and moving his fingers and cheating at Punch Buggie. Dean, happy at the opportunity, made fun of them by going 'Oh my god! Look over there!' And Cyn would. And he'd laugh so hard he would have to pull over. Cyn was just staring off into space. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just feeling sorta weird. And dry."

"Here." He threw a bottle of water at her. "Re-hydrate."

"Thanks." She drank it down quickly. "You know. This is crazy. Look at Sam." He was fidgeting and yelling at people that they cut them off even thought they're two lanes away and had been the whole time.

"Hey Cyn, over there!" Sam yelled. She looked. "Punch Buggie Black!" He reached back and punched her arm. He looked over out Dean's window and his eyes got big. "Dean." He smacked his arm. "Look."

"I'm not falling for that."

"Honk your horn. Do it."

"Fine." He honked and looked over. A bus that had a banner hanging off that said 'Honk to see our hooters' full of college freshmen girls flashed the car. Dean stared with his eyes wide and mouth hanging open. "I will never doubt you again."

"Didn't think so. Look." Dean looked out the window. "Punch Buggie Red!" He tried to punch his arm but Dean stopped it.

"That is really getting tired."

"Sorry."

Cyn was laying on her bed reading a cheesy romance novel called 'Her Breast' with a women in a long curvaceous yellowish gold dress looking off to the right hand right above her breast over her heart and the man's handsome face looking down and to the left. Sam loomed above her holding his towel around his waist. He had just gotten out of one of the many showers he had taken to stay a wake.

"Where the hell did you get that?"

"Does it matter?" She asked not looking up at Sam.

"Yeah, sorta. Did you have it before?"

"No, I recently acquired it."

"But how? We stopped once and that was at a gas station. And you went in to pay. How did you get it?"

Cyn sat up and looked at Sam. "Are you familiar with a song called 'My Humps' by the Black Eyed Peas?"

"I've heard it." He said crossing his arms.

"Make a reference to that song and _then_ ask me how I got this book." He looked at her with reason. "It's a Harlequin Blaze." She said as if that would change that matter. Dean walked in and looked at her.

"What are you doing laying down? You could fall asleep."

"I'm reading."

"So?"

"I won't fall asleep."

"Don't believe you. Get your ass up! I swear I've never lay a angry hand on a woman in my life but do think I won't do it to you."

"You're not the boss of me!"

"Get up!" He walked over and snatched her up off the bed so she sat up.

"You dick weed." He cut her a look.

"Shut up."

"Thanks a lot Ike. Are you sure you don't wanna backhand me a couple times? You wanna change my name to Tina, too?"

"You can't go to sleep. So I want you to go take a couple showers."

"I don't want to." She crossed her arms.

"_I said do it!"_

"_I don't want to."_

"_Nicole Ann." He said as they stood in front Geoff's bed. _

"_I'm not going to do this with you another second. My body and heart belongs to Tuck and he's the only one I want to make love with."_

"_Actually, as long as you work for me and I pay for you, I'm part owner of your body."_

"_Geoffrey. Why can't we just stop here? I might think about it after the wedding."_

"_After the wedding you won't need the money."_

"_That's not true. We have to move out of Mari's house and get one of our own, for the kids."_

"_The kids?"_

"_Yes, Me and Tuck are planning for three kids."_

"_Why? I could give everything you want. The house, the kids, the wedding." His eyes welled up with tears. "I can give that to you. All of it and more. Just have me. I love you." He ran his hands over her hair._

"_I'm sorry, Geoffrey. I love Tucker, he's my fiancé. And we're starting a family."_

_His tears of pain quickly turned to one's of anger. "Nicole Ann, you will regret rejecting me." He grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her. Tears ran down her face. "You will! You will! No one else has what I have! The touch, the look, or as good at fucking! The passion is all me! And you will miss it. When you still feel that yearning even after you and Tuck had just got finished with the throws don't think my name, don't even utter it!" He shook harder._

"_I'm pregnant." She cried. He stopped shaking her._

"_What?"_

"_I said I'm expecting."_

"_But-is it Tuck's?"_

"_I think so. But, I don't know."_

"_Who are your other customers?"_

"_Um, well, there's you and there's Sir Jacques, and Mr. Muggsbee. David Mallet, and Grant Hill but those are just some of the regulars. But I haven't served them in a while. So there's you and Tuck."_

"_But, we were protected most of those times, right?"_

"_I'm pretty sure-50/50." She thought about it. "60/40."_

"_But, that's not good."_

"_I know!" She held her forehead. "I mean, what if who's supposed to be the father is the cousin?"_

_He sighed. "I don't know. I mean, this is awful, what if I am the father? I would hate to hurt Tucker like that. We might not get along but I don't want to father his girl's baby. Especially when she doesn't want to be with me."_

"_Geoffrey, what if it is yours?"_

"_Then we are fucked."_


	6. Shotgun

"Cyn!" Dean yelled in her face while shaking her.

"Huh?"

"You sorta blanked out on us, there." Dean said.

"She was pregnant."

"What?"

"Nicole, she was pregnant. But she wasn't sure if it was Tucker's."

"Well that's jacked up."

"I know. And Geoffrey really loved Nicole. And all she wanted was to have a good wedding and life for her child."

"What exactly does Geoffrey look like?"

"Um, you. I told you that. Why don't you retain things?"

"I was sleepy."

"You were sleep-_YOU _were sleepy? I've been awake since three o'clock this morning! It is now two o'clock pm! I have tried everything to stay wake! My sugar buzz is wearing down; I have taken shower after shower. And I still have as big a chance of dieing awake and asleep. And I really _really_ need to sleep. I have tried running and orgasms, and I still dose off at the slight time I blink! My eyes hurt and I am so frustrated I could cry!"

"Calm-" Sam started.

"Shut up!" She said turning to him and pointing then turning back to Dean. "All I have to do is have a premonition and I could die! I won't stay awake any longer. No matter what I do I will die. And it needs to be stopped."

"Just take a-"

They both turned to Sam. "Shut up!" They yelled at the same time with their fingers pointed.

"I'm sorry." Dean said.

"What?"

"I've been sort of caught up in keeping you guys safe I sorta didn't let you guys-function. So if you. Want to go to sleep. And die. Be my guest."

"Maybe we could interact and find stuff out."

"Maybe, but I'm going to wake ya'll up at the first sign of something wrong."

"Cool with me." Cyn lay back in her bed with Sam next to her, holding hands. They closed their eyes and soon found themselves in a deep sleep…

_Nicole opened her eyes. She was in bed. She heard a tap on her window. She got up and ran over to the window and looked down. There was Tuck, standing there with little pebbles. She opened the window just as he threw another pebble. She quickly stepped out of the way. It flew in and hit the opposite wall. _

"_Tuck!" She yelled hanging dangerously out of the window._

"_Nikki!"_

"_I thought you went to California!"_

"_I haven't made it yet."_

"_Can you come up?"_

"_I don't know! You're Daddy will kill me!"_

"_Come up the tree!"_

"_Come _down_ the tree."_

_She thought about it. "Meet me in my brother's shed on the side of the house!"_

"_Okay!" She climbed down the tree in her tank top and panties. She slipped into the grass and walked around the side of the house. She opened the door and walked in. There Tucker was. In a button down red plaid shirt, jeans and work boots. His hair was combed into a wave towards the side of his head and held in place with gel. He looked at her, standing there with a slight drool trail in the corner of her mouth and still in her sleep clothes. Her hair was curly and her legs were long. And yet she looked perfect. She smiled and her cheekbones stood out more prominently and her white teeth showed from under her pouty lips. _

"_Hi." _

"_Hi. Um, you do realize that you aren't dressed properly, right?"_

"_Well, that depends on whose standards of properly you go by." _

"_Well, I'm talkin' every descent human being in America."_

"_Who says I'm decent?" She giggled. He held out his arms. She ran into them and took his embrace. "We should move together. Be together and my daddy can't stop us. We're young and at the beginning of our prime. We could do so many things."_

"_And I could leave behind Geoffrey Dean." There was a shuffle outside the shed. Then they heard the door plunk open. There stood Damien-Nathan, Nicole's brother. His eyebrows rose when he saw Nicole standing there in her underwear, holding Tucker in her arms._

"_What's going on? What are you doing here?"_

_She looked surprised. "What are _you_ doing here?"_

"_I'm burying seeds for Dad."_

"_At one in the morning?"_

"_Well, I don't like to do it in the mornings when the sun's out. It's too hot."_

"_We live in Oklahoma, it's always hot!"_

"_It's hotter in the morning. You never answered me about what you're doing out here with Tucker. Dad said you're not to socialize with such folk. His words not mine, Tuck, don't hold it against me."_

"_None taken. We're just talking. I would never do anything ill wished with Nicole." She looked up at him as if she could believe he just said that._

"_Really?"_

"_Yes." He looked down at her with pleading eyes._

"_Speaking of holding it against someone, get your Yankee, red neck, ass off my baby sister."_

"_Nate." _

"_Well. You are standing there in less than anyone could say. I thought you all were doing something sinful."_

"_Well, we're not. So you should go back to planting your seeds. The watermelon will be late for harvest if you don't." Tucker said._

"_If you lay one hand on my sister, I'll shoot you with my shotgun."_

"_Nathan!"_

"_Nicole."_

"_Um, I should be going." He leaned down slightly and kissed her. "Love you."_

"_Love you, too."_

"_Shotgun."_

"_I'm not a bad guy; you all just think the worst of me."_

"_Yeah, he's really sweet."_

"_Would you bring a demon home and say 'He's just a little misunderstood'?" He said in a really squeaky voice._

"_That's spose to be me?"_

"_Why don't you wander on back to your home, Mr. Covet? If you don't know you're way back, it's up yonder." He pointed. "In the rich people's side of town. And be sure to remove the blood from your hands and your spurs too."_

"_Listen!" He barked. "My family is what gives you the impression that I have any blood on my hands. They are the ones who have dirty hands and you should thank me! I keep your baby sister away from my family! I am trying hard to disown them but I still love most of them. So excuse me if I happened to get born into this!"_

"_Excuse me if I don't thank you for putting my sister in danger of wearing cement shoes."_

"_I would never let anyone hurt Nicole."_

"_Whatever. Get off my property before I call the police."_

"_Nathan!"_

"_Don't make me."_

"_Please. Do you hear yourself? You sound just like Daddy. We're in love and you're trying to stop us."_

"_And what's wrong with sounding like me?" They all turned and saw Franklin Watson standing in the doorway. "What's going on here?" He looked at Nathan. "Nathan?"_

"_Nothing, sir." He looked down to avoid his gaze._

"_Nicole?"_

"_Um, not a thing, sir. We're just talking."_

"_Then why are you wearing basically only what god gave you?"_

"_Um, I-"_

"_Her clothes are being washed, sir." Nathan said standing straight._

"_And why is she out here?"_

"_She was helping me. Feeding the animals and planting."_

"_And him?" He jerked his thumb at Tuck._

"_He was helping with the heavy lifting. You know Diamond is having her baby and Tuck was helping. And you need all the help you can get delivering a calf."_

"_Yes, that does take work. And why are you in here?"_

"_To get some blankets."_

_He gave a look. "I will give it a check-up at sunrise. Finish up and get to bed." He left and they all released a breath._

"_Diamond had her baby?"_

"_Yes. I delivered it an hour ago. No help from you, I saved your ass."_

"_I know and thank you. In the morning I will fix you breakfast. But I should get to bed." She kissed Tucker and rubbed his arm. "Night." She kissed Nathan on the cheek. She then walked up the stairs and went to bed. The next morning she was awoken by a tap on her door. "What?" She asked with her cracking voice. _

"_It's Willa!"_

"_Willa?" She opened it. "How did you get here? It's hardly sunrise."_

"_I walked." Willa rolled her eyes. Delilah-Willa had bright features, light brown gold flecked eyes, light brown sugar colored skin, and everyone thought she was Nicole's sister. They also thought Nicole was tall, but Willa was taller, 6'1 maybe. Her hair was long and wavy and hung down to the top of her butt. Willa lived two farms away. _

"_No, how did you get to my bedroom door?"_

"_I climbed into the hall window." Willa flopped onto the bed. And that was a normal statement for Willa. _

"_Shouldn't your Dad be making you breakfast?" Willa's father was in essence-a drunk. Allen drank from the minuet he got home from work til he passed out but always got up to cook for Willa on Saturday. And sometimes-most every Friday-Nicole would spend the night at Willa's house so she could witness her father drunk. He would call Nicole Nicollet and ramble on and on about nothing. Pass out on the couch and wake up and make breakfast and wake up Willa-who's full name was Willa Mae-by calling her Billie, and Nicole Nicolas. Willa was two years older than Nicole but they quickly became friends when they both found out they had lost-and never meet-their mothers._

"_He had a bad day yesterday so he had more rum than usual." And that happened once a month._

"_Well that means you can help me with breakfast."_

"_I'll make the biscuits." That was the easiest job and classic Willa._

_Nicole sighed. "I'll go gather the eggs." Nicole and Willa worked and worked and finished a lot sooner than just Nicole would have. Her father and brother came down the steps._

"_Good morning ladies." Her father said. He gave them both hugs._

"_Mornin' Mr. Frank."_

"_Mornin' Daddy. Mornin' Natie." Nate grumbled a greeting. "Oh-kay."_

"_Smells good."_

"_Thank you." She put the rest of the food on the table. Nate grabbed some toast and stuck it between his teeth before grabbing the jar of preserves. He reached for the spatula to get some eggs but Frank slapped his hand._

"_Use your manners, Nathan. Ladies first." He handed the spatula to Willa._

"_Yes, sir." They ate in basic silence except for the occasional comment about the food. Once they finished and Nicole and Willa dressed-Willa had clothes at their house-they asked Nathan could they catch a ride in his truck into town and visit Nicole's grandmother and drop in on her cousins-which he couldn't stand. "Can't you take your bikes?"_

"_Into town? No way!" Willa said. "It would be too hot and we'd smell bad by the time we got to Marie's."_

_He exhaled in a sign of annoyance. "Fine but I have to pick you up after two thirty I'm playing basketball with Theo."_

"_Thank you!" They both said running over and hugging and kissing him on the cheek._

"_Ew." He wiped his cheek and ate some grits and got to his feet taking a sausage with him._

"_Bye Daddy!" They stepped outside into the warm air and got into the car and off down the road. They were half way into town when a pack of White young men stood in front of the car. Nate rolled his eyes and stopped the car._

"_Where ya headed there?" One said leaning into the car._

"_Just to my Grandma's." Nicole said from the passenger's seat. Some of the guys laughed._

"_Out of the car." They sat there. "Out! Of! The! Car!" They all pilled out. Soon three of the guys were fighting with Nate. Nicole and Willa were huddled together as four or five guys talked to them. Soon they were cornered, pushed up against the car, apart from each other. Two guys with Willa and three with Nicole. One ran his hands through her hair and the others were busy with _other_ things. _

"_We're not doing anything."_

"_So?" She shivered. "What's wrong?"_

"_I'm-a little cold."_

"_I can see that." One said staring at her breast. He leaned in and kissed her. She made a slight whimper. His hands wandered around her body. A tear ran down her face._

"_What the hell are you doing?" A voice yelled from behind the guys, one she vaguely knew. Some of the guys ran and some stayed. Nicole heard a quiet cry next to her._

"_You leave my girl alone!" Another yelled. Tucker! The guy was pulled off of her and thrown on the ground then two-hundred pounds of 6'4 man jumped on him and punched him. Nicole stood up straight and ran to the crying next to her. It was Willa, laying half naked and violated. She cried onto the pavement. _

"_Will, Will get up. Come on sweetie. It's okay." Nicole pulled her friend off the ground and held her. "It's okay, it's okay." Her sobbing got louder and Nicole started to cry. She held Willa's head and rubbed her hair. _

"_Nicole. Get up." She looked up and saw Geoffrey holding out his hand. She hadn't seen him in a while. She'd talked on the phone very few times to him so she knew the voice. "Get. Up." He grabbed her arm and stood her up. He scooped Willa into his arms and took her to his car. _

"_Where's Nate?" Nicole said. As if to answer her Tuck came by with Nate strung across his shoulders. He was black and blue-and purple and bloody. Tuck put him in the car. "Oh Nate."_

"_Get in the car, Nicole." Tuck said getting into Nate's car. "Now."_

"_I have to be with Willa."_

"_We're all going to the same place." She climbed into the car._

"_I know but-what they did to Willa."…_


	7. Pandora

**A/N: Hello Hello!!! Srry for not posteing sooner but...u forgive me, right???? Anyways the same stuff as always r&r, loves!!!!**

**Newly head over heels-**

**Shesweet**

Cyn and Sam sat up with identical gasp. "What happened?" Dean said.

"Nothing that supplied much info."

"Delilah."

"What?"

"Willa was Delilah."

"Really?"

"Yeah." She looked slightly pale.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just-" She was going to say she wondered if she's meant in every life to be raped. "Nothing."

"What was it like?"

"Surreal. I mean evidently my dad doesn't like Tucker much. And Damien is my brother."

"What?"

"Was my brother. And his name was Nathan."

"And you and me-or past you and me-saved past Cyn from-" Cyn gave Sam a desperate look. "Getting hurt. And we have to stay away from you evidently. And our family is crazy."

"And we lived in Okalahoma."

Dean looked deep in thought. "Are ya'll hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Where should we eat?"

"How the hell should I know? We are in Vegas."

"True." Dean's eyes lit up.

Soon they walked in the parking lot Cesar's Palace Casino & Resort. Dean stared at the 'beautiful' sight. Gambling, food _and_ a place to take the waitresses he picked up? Utopia. Cyn and Sam looked at Dean. His eyes we're glassy and unfocused. They raised their eyebrows at each other. They locked arms with Dean and turned him around.

"Oh no. We're not going in there."

"But-but-no. Don't take me away from the pretty casino. No!" He whined as they escorted him back to the car.

They drove up the road to a café and ordered some food. Salmon for Cyn and Burgers for Sam and Dean. Dean quickly got up and went to the bathroom soon after that Cyn's throat hurt, her head pounded, ears rang, vision blurred and eye balls ached. "No..." She groaned.

"What?"

"Premon-" The waitress walked up. "Headache."

"Is anything happening?"

"Not yet."

"Yet?"

"No!"

"Yet?"

"Sam! I will let you know if and when something happens! Okay?" She waited.

"Anything?"

"Nothing." She sighed. "My head hurts."

"Why is the premonition taking so long?"

"I don't know. What's wrong here?" She sat there, rubbing her temples, when she got a sudden rush that she tried to fight. When she opened her eyes and she was in a foggy blue -black-nothing. There were sparkly, transparent-almost majestic-blue curtains that danced in the wind that was low to the floor. She couldn't she her feet because of the fog covering the floor. "Sam?" She called into the air. "Dean?" She decided to take a wild guess, "God?" She walked around, not knowing what she was touching. She felt the curtain run like light sparkly silken velvet over her fingers. She slowly pulled it back. Air started to rush out and it smelled very nostalgic. She started to feel a bit like Pandora, like she had opened something uncontrollable. She wondered if she could put it back.


	8. Past is the Present

**A/N: Hey ya'll!!!!! I'm gonna cut to the chase (does anyone even still say that???) reviews reviews reviews!!!!!**

**Love**

**-Shesweet**

"Cyn---! Cyn--! Cyn-! Cyn? Honey! Are you okay?"

"Sam?"

"What happened?"

"I don't know." She missed her sister. She would make sense of this. She was going to leave another message. She felt her pockets. "Oh my god! I lost my cell phone. I'm going to go to the car and look for it."

"Cyn-wait!" Sam grabbed her arm as she stood. She snatched away.

"No! I've got to find it!"

"Wait!" She took off outside. She searched frantically outside. She got to the car and looked all around. As she climbed out she smacked her head. When she got over it she slammed the door and turned. When she did, an old time-y car almost hit her. 'What the fuck?' The car stopped and the drivers door opened. Out climbed Dean, clad in a immaculate suit. His hair was combed. Wow! He was hot.

"Nicole. I didn't see you there."

"Geoffrey. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to eat. Like everyone else."

"You can't be here."

"Why not?"

"Because your cousin is right in there."

"Then I must say hello."

She smacked him in the center of his chest. "Leave. Please for me?"

"For you? What's in it for me?"

She inhaled and her breath caught. Then she sighed. "I'll make it worth your while."

He arched an eyebrow. "Really? Tell me how."

"I can't." She flushed.

"Come on, Nikki."

"You'll have to show up tomorrow and find out."

"Oh, I love it when you seduce and allure me. You bet your sweet ass I'll be there."

"Good. Now leave!" Geoff got in his car and sped away.

The next day, Nicole was in the dressing room she shared with Daisy and Rose. They were getting ready for their performance as she talked to Rose. She told her of all of her problems.

Daisy just sat there, quietly listening, brushing her blonde locks, as she always did. Then she just stopped.

"What's up, Dase?"

"Do you want me to be completely honest?"

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"I think you problems aren't so much problems as delays and something you can move past. You have a sexy boyfriend and a loyal client and talent outside of this-awful place. You seem to have easier problems then me."

"Like what?" She asked, honestly curious.

"Like, eleven people who need my paycheck to survive, a sick mother, a distant father, six siblings, a three year old, and a 6-month old all living in one house, along with me. Wondering if the two steady paychecks are enough to feed everyone. Worrying if my daddy is treating my baby the same as me. Wishing that I had finished high school so I could at least get a typing job. Hoping that the next phone call won't be about my mom. Wishing better for Pierre, for me. Hoping that one day, Daddy will be tilling and will strike oil or find gold. Or that I will be discovered for a singer or dancer. That my children's father would help me out. And wishing I wasn't just stuck here forever."

Nicole felt bad. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"No one except Pierre, my family, and Marisol did."

There was a tap at the door at that time, not the, somewhat special, dancers knock, but a more masculine one.

"Password." Louisa said grabbing the pistol from under the vanity. Though there was security, the dancers needed protection they knew was there. So every dressing room had at least one pistol.

"Uh, can I get a hint?" The voice asked. True, there was no password but it gave them the chance to recognize the voice. That voice sounded like Danny's. The slightly deep, baritone, slightly twanged voice was extremely sexy and very scary when it stayed monotone in anger until he yelled.

"Danny?" Louisa asked

"Yea. Can I come in or are there any compromised, lady concealments, or unconcealments exposed?"

"Uh," She looked around. "Noooo." She took off the many locks and bolts on the door and pulled it open. There he stood. Tall, fair, bold green eyes, black hair, long legs. Basically every girl in the Flower Room was in love with him.

Louisa seemed to melt at his feet. "Hey Danny…Come on in."

"Hello ya'll." He looked down. "Hi Louie." He looked enchanted. Danny and Louisa had a bit of a crush on each other yet tried to tell the other that they didn't. They were head over heels for each other but Louisa was a lady and Danny was a gentleman so neither would make the first move.

"What brings you down here?"

"Um…" Danny patted his pockets. "I had a note for Mercedes from Pierre but I seemed to have misplaced it-oh! Here it is!" He handed Mercedes the small slip of torn off paper.

She read it and her eyes grew wide. "Oh my god!!"

"What's wrong!"

"Is it your mom?"

"No." She said breathlessly. "They caught my little sister trying to get a job here."

"Which one?"

"My twin. Meredith. She knows she shouldn't be here!"

"Oh my goodness!"

"She's 'bout to get fifteen types of whoopin'!" She quickly ejected from her chair before Nicole could grab her wrist.

"Wait!" They all wailed. "Isn't she old enough to make her own decisions?"

"She's my age…But daddy doesn't even know I work here and it almost killed mama when she found out." She inhaled deeply. "Can you bring her in, Danny?"

"If ya'll want." Danny left briefly and came back with Pierre and Meredith.

"Nicole, Danny, Louisa, this is Meredith. My other sister." Meredith looked strangely familiar but she felt not to her-then something clicked. 'It's Sally!' Cyn thought. 'Wait! I'm back to being me! I have to find Sam!' Cyn jumped out of her seat and ran off down the hallway. Danny ran after her.

"Nicole! Nicole!" It took her a minuet to remember that was her. He grabbed her arm and spun her around. "What's wrong wih you?"

"Nothing. Just tell me if you've seen Tuck?"

"Tuck? He's, uh, backstage."

"Thanks." She grabbed him by his shoulders and kissed him on the cheek. She contenued to run down the hall. Cyn looked down and realized that she was wearing a pink leotard that had ruffles on the bottom. It had a small black bow in the center of her chest and a garter. "Oh my god!" She realized what day it was…It was the day that Nicole died.

**What do you think is going to happen???**


	9. The Wrong Side Of The Crimson Curtain

**A/N: Hello hello how are you all? anyways nothing much to talk about so R&R!!!**

She ran down the corridoor that led backstage. She was suddenly pulled into a room. Geoffrey looked handsome in his tuxedo, his hair slicked back. He looked down at what she was wearing, it was a pink leotard that fit very well to her form and had ruffles on the bottom. It had a small black bow in the center of her chest and a garter.

"You said you'd make it worth my while, Gardenia?"

"Please, that's my stage name. I'm Nicole. And I did…but I can't right now. I have to find Tucker." She said.

He stepped towards her. "Fine, Nicole. How's Tucker?" He pushed the hair off of her neck and kissed it.

"Geoff?"

"Hmmm?

"If I called you Dean!, would that ring a bell, Dean! "

He rubbed his face against hers and kissed her ear. "Just that it's my last name." He said. He slipped his hand under the garter. He started to kiss her mouth hard. She pulled back soon after.

"Um, I don't have time to do this again. I have to get on stage, soon."

"I will be seeing you later, Gardenia." He kissed her lips. He flicked the feathers that stood broadly from the band in her hair.

"Goodbye." She said flatly. She slipped out the door and walked down the hall. "Tucker!" He turned to her as she ran down the hall and took him in a hug. He was wearing a suit and black leather cummerbund.

"Did he hurt you?"

"Five minuets til stage time." A man said.

"No, we just touched a little. Or he touched me a little. Lean down so I can whisper something to you." He leaned down. "Samuel Winchester. It's Cynthia Dixon. I have an older sister, Delilah. My birthday is August 14th, 1987. Your birthday is May 2, 1983. You hate when Dean calls you Sammy. You we're the first person I had sex with. Your favorite cereal is Coco Pebbles but you won't admit it. You have powers that only I completely understand about you. You miss your mom and dad desperately. You still have feelings for Jessica even though you won't admit that either. You have a burn between your thumb and pointer finger from grabbing the barrel of a hot gun when you were six. You were going to Stanford University with a major in law." She pulled her face away from his. She looked in his eyes. He looked back. "Hello?" He grabbed her by her shoulders.

"Honey, are you okay? You seem feverish…" He felt her forehead.

"No-stop. Just listen…We are not safe here-I am not safe here."

"Come on, Nikki!"

"Please listen. I need you to see that I'm not the crazy person. Please he's going to shoot me, Sam. Come back to me."

"It's time to get on stage!" Rose said from behind her.

"I love you. Please, please listen! Listen to me!"

"Come on!" Rose grabbed her arms and pulled her behind the crimson curtain.

"Sam!" She whispered out the back of the curtain.

"Get on stage." Daisy said and pushed her on stage. Cyn surveyed the crowd and didn't see Geoff. Cyn faked her way through the chorography thanks to some moves from a Pussycat Dolls video.

"Where's Geoff?" She thought aloud. Just then she heard the crowd gasp and yell and watched them go absolutely crazy all in general. They then ran out of the club so it was just them.

Nikki?" She turned and there stood Nathan, her big brother, holding a silver revolver and aiming it at her. "Sweetie, don't move."

**A/N: Hello! See I was wondering something, if there were more stories about Sam and Cyn would you read them?????? I need to know so please let me know in your reviews!!!!**


	10. A Shot In the Right Direction

"Nate…" She moved slightly towards him. He shot at the far curtain. Louisa and Mercedes, who had been huddled together, both hit the ground.

"Get down! Louisa yelled. She grabbed her ankle and pulled so she was on the ground with them.

"Nikki!" Both Tuck and Geoff yelled. They ran towards the stage. Geoff pulled out his gun.

"Shot her and I blow your ass to hell!"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because you know what I did." Tuck moved closer. "Tuck, I will blow her fucking head off!"

"Nathan, please! Please don't do this." Mercedes cried. "I have a little girl at home. Please let us go!"

"We all have to much to live for in this room…" Louisa said.

"What's this about? What could I possibly know."

"You know…you know…" He muttered.

"I don't know anything…Nate, please…"

"You know…you know…"

"Nate…come on…I love you…you're my brother…" Nate grabbed her hair, dragged her towards him and to her feet.

"You tryna' be smart, bitch?"

"What?"

"Come'ere." He pulled her backstage, gun in her back, by her hair. "I know it's you, Cynthia." He whispered in her ear harshly from behind.

"What?" She breathed heavily. She had her hands wrapped around his fist full of her hair.

"You heard me." He pulled tighter. "You really should watch whom you confide in, Miss. Dixon. You never know who they really are."

"What? How?"

"You've found another one, Cyn. I don't take care of my mom, she's been dead for twenty-two years!" Cyn watched him over her shoulder.

"But you're using your powers for evil.

"What's all this nonsense about Nate not being her brother?"

Damien laughed. "You are a dumb bitch. Nate was adopted."

"Why are you going to shoot me?"

"You've changed the past, Cyn. I was just supposed to shoot you so that things were normal back here. Before you fool around and wind up not born." Cyn thought for a minuet, her heart pounding.

Then she did something brash and right out of a movie, S.I.N.G., from Miss Congeniality. **S**olar plexus **I**nstep **N**ose **G**roin. But before she could get the groin, he back handed her. Hard. "Haven't you ever heard of the Grandfather Paradox?" She asked from the floor. "Let it be. Time will fix itself."

"If that we're true, could you come back and stop this murder? The Grandfather Paradox disproves the theory that you can stop this. Or you will die, and in turn, you never would have stopped this murder and she will live and you won't and then you won't save her she will die, you will be born and it will keep going and going."

"So killing me won't help."

"Yes it will."

"What?"

"It means that I won't see another you for the rest of this lifetime, past or not. I'll be rid of you."

"Wait. Who are Nate's parents?" Just then Tuck and Geoff backstage.

"Hello, brother." Damien said pointing the gun at Tucker.

"What the hell are you talking about, Watson?"

"I'm talking about I'm your brother, Tucker. Our father put me up for adoption because I'm black. You, were his golden child but I," He clicked the gun at himself. "I was the fucking mistake! He had me with the maid. Her fucking aunt!" Her pointed the gun at Cyn's head.

"What?"

"Get that gun away from her!"

"Why do you want to get rid of me so bad?"

"Because I'm in love with you!"

"What?" They all asked in unison.

"In every life I try and fail and I'm fucking sick of it!" He held her hair tighter. "You always get away and I almost fucking had you this time-"

"You're her cousin!" Damien glared at Geoff.

"I should just eliminate your ass now." Damien shot at Geoff just as Tucker shot him in the leg.


End file.
